


a never-ending cycle

by overcomes



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2hyun - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Anyways, M/M, but we love a confident man, idk what to do with this, minhyun is a confident little shit in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcomes/pseuds/overcomes
Summary: in which jonghyun is a bit special because he wakes up occupying a different body each day, and meets minhyun for the first time.





	a never-ending cycle

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the korean movie that was inspired by the book every day. 
> 
> i wrote this at 3AM, i’m hella tired and didn’t re-read it or anything so it's probably rubbish sorry ://////
> 
> anyways,
> 
> enjoy!

Kim Jonghyun isn’t like anyone else. Kim Jonghyun changes body every time he wakes up. As far as he remembers, it has always been like that. He doesn’t know how or why, but one day he could wake up in the body of a ten-year-old boy, and the other wake up in an elderly woman’s body. Only his friends Minki and Aron, and his parents, of course, knew about his condition. How could he tell other people? They would never believe him. Therefore, Jonghyun stays all day in his room. It doesn’t bother him though, he isn’t much of a people person, and his occupation doesn’t require interacting with humans anyways. He is a painter. He started painting a long time ago, mostly because he wanted to remember all those different bodies of his. At first, it was more of a hobby but had quickly become a passion. He was pretty famous in Seoul. He was known as ‘JR’, the painter who loved to paint strangers’ faces and bodies with such details that people wondered how he could do that. _It’s like he is painting himself_! they would say, and Jonghyun would always laugh. _If only they knew._

When he wakes up this morning, Jonghyun feels that it is going to be a good day. He quickly looks at his new body and smiles: today he is young, and his skin is smooth. He runs up to his mirror and when he sees himself, he gasps. He looks cute, but very charismatic too. For the first time ever, Jonghyun feels good about his body. It fits him, and he wants to show it to the world.

* * *

 

 

Jonghyun decides to go shopping. His body is pretty today and he wants to show it off in new outfits that he probably will never get to wear again unless he wakes up with a body like this one again. He is going through shirts at some random shop when he notices a tall guy, standing a few meters away from him. The two of them quickly make eye-contact, but Jonghyun shrugs it off as being accidental. However, this time seems to be different. Indeed, he still feels a pair of eyes on him and when he turns around, that same handsome and tall boy is smiling at him.

“Hi, sorry to disturb you, but my name is Minhyun and I’d really like to take you out on a date.”

Jonghyun chokes. Plenty of strangers had already hit on him, especially when he was a girl, but they were never that straightforward.

“Hey,” says the Minhyun guy, snapping his fingers in front of Jonghyun. “Are you okay?”

“Huh?” replies a confused and blushing Jonghyun. “Sorry, I kind of spaced out.”

“It’s okay, people usually do when they look at me, I’m too handsome.”

Jonghyun laughs. This was a first for him. Jonghyun stares at his face for a few seconds, and he has to agree with him: the guy is drop dead gorgeous. His black hair, strong jawline, pretty lips and mischievous eyes make him look like a prince, someone whose looks don't belong in this world.

“So? About that date?” insists Minhyun, smirking and visibly not ready to let Jonghyun go.

“Yes," answers Jonghyun without thinking. "Yes, let’s go on a date.”

* * *

 

 

“You’re kidding, right?” asks Jonghyun, laughing his ass off while his ice-cream is melting in his hand.

“No! I really stole that bike but gave it back. See? I’m not a bad guy!”

“I’m sorry,” continues Jonghyun, “but I can’t help but imagine younger you freaking out over that bike.”

Minhyun laughs and lightly slaps Jonghyun’s arm. The two of them have been talking for hours and it is already dark out. Surprisingly, the two got along very well: it almost seems as if they had known each other all their lives. Jonghyun is usually quiet and tries not to get close to anyone because of his condition, but this time, he can't help but love the guy. Minhyun is so different from the people he had been on a date with (and god knows how many dates he has been on with all his different bodies). Jonghyun feels good around Minhyun, he feels understood, safe, free.

“Hey,” speaks up Minhyun, “I need to go back home. My sister wants me to babysit her dog – yes, she treats him like a baby, it’s annoying, but at least she pays me! Anyways, can we see each other tomorrow?”

Jonghyun would like to laugh at Minhyun for having to babysit a dog, but he can’t help but frown. _Tomorrow,_ he repeats in his day. Tomorrow, he’ll be a new person, tomorrow he’ll maybe look like a grandma. And Minhyun would dislike him, Minhyun wouldn’t even dare look in his direction. Because he wouldn’t be the Jonghyun he is now. However, for the first time in his life, Jonghyun decides to do something dumb.

“Sure, tomorrow morning sounds good?”

Minhyun nods and they say goodbye to each other before quickly exchanging numbers, and Jonghyun stares at Minhyun’s silhouette disappearing into the dark as he runs to his sister’s place.

When he comes back home, he decides to make two liters of coffee. _Hell,_  he should prepare three liters. Indeed, he decided to stay up all night. As long as he doesn’t fall asleep, he won’t change bodies, and he will be able to see Minhyun again. Somewhere in his brain screams a little voice, a little voice that tells him that what he is doing is selfish, that it will hurt Minhyun, but for the first time ever, he decides to shut off that little voice of his. _Don’t I deserve to be happy?_ He says to himself. _Don’t I deserve to act like everyone, to get close to people? It isn’t fair,_ Jonghyun mutters under his breath. He sighs and decides to shrug everything off. He makes himself a nice meal and puts the TV on, hoping the night will pass fast.

* * *

 

The next morning, Jonghyun Is still awake. He looks like shit, to say the least, but still isn’t giving up. He is at his eleventh cup of coffee, the bitter liquid feeling like water to him by now. It’s around 9:00 AM and he has to meet up with Minhyun at 10:00 AM, at a coffee shop a couple blocks away from his place. He decides to take the coldest shower ever to keep him awake and puts on fresh clothes. He carefully applies some make-up to make the dark circles around his eyes less noticeable and leaves to find Minhyun.

When he arrives at the coffee shop, Minhyun is already there, sipping his coffee and scrolling through his phone.

“Hi!” Jonghyun exclaims, trying to sound alive.

“Hey! Wow, no offense but you look very tired.”

“Yeah,” says Jonghyun, scratching his neck nervously (is it because Minhyun looks incredibly good today that he is nervous or the effect of liters of coffee? He doesn't know. Might be both). “The neighbors were making a lot of noise so I didn’t sleep well.”

“Aw, well if that makes you any better, my sister’s dog tried to kill me last night. Now, let’s go, I want to show you a place!”

And just like that, Minhyun gets up and takes Jonghyun’s hand in his. They walk a little bit, talking about how their nights went when suddenly Minhyun stops and points at some shop. Jonghyun ‘s eyes widen: he cannot believe Minhyun took him here. Indeed, they are at a place where you can get couple rings and Jonghyun doesn’t know how he should feel about that.

“These ones are pretty, don’t you think?” asks the tall one, smiling like a child, obviously excited at the idea of getting he and someone he met yesterday couple rings.

He is looking over a set of simple but beautiful gold ones with the word 'fate' written.

“I prefer the silver ones,” answers Jonghyun. “They’d suit you better.”

Minhyun chuckles and intertwines his fingers with Jonghyun’s, looking at him right in the eyes.

“It’s not about me. It’s about us!”

Jonghyun nervously smiles but moves on and chooses the silver ones. He tries his best to shake the thought of leaving Minhyun away because right now, he feels good, he feels like a normal person going a date. But he knows very well what will come after. And he hates himself for it.

* * *

 

A couple of hours later, Jonghyun can barely stand and he feels like he’s going to pass out at any moment. Minhyun does notice it and decides that the two of them should both go home.

“I don’t know what’s happening, but you seriously need to rest,” says Minhyun, obviously worried and offering support to Jonghyun.

Jonghyun would like to have the strength to argue, but he knows that if he doesn’t go home right now, things will get even more complicated. However, Minhyun doesn’t want to let him go in this state and offers to walk him home, which Jonghyun gladly accepts to spend more time with him.

They quickly arrive at Jonghyun’s place despite his slowness (and Jonghyun realizes that it is probably because Minhyun basically carried him there), and Minhyun stands there awkwardly while Jonghyun looks for his keys.

“So… When will we see each other again?”

It takes everything for Jonghyun to not burst into tears at this moment. He feels so sorry for Minhyun, he feels so sad for himself and he just wants to crawl away from him and go to sleep forever.

But he can’t do that. Therefore, he looks up to Minhyun and gives him his biggest smile which he is sure of probably makes him look like a crazy person.

“I’ll text you, okay?”

He can see Minhyun sighing out of relief, and this simple and innocent move waters his eyes. This is the first time that someone has ever wanted to spend time with him this much (if he doesn’t count Minki and Aron), and he is feeling so many emotions at the same time, that he cannot help but start to cry and throws himself in Minhyun’s arms.

He can sense that Minhyun is confused, but the tall one doesn’t push him away. On the contrary, he holds him even tighter.

“Thank you for the date, I really enjoyed it.”

“No problem, Jonghyun. Get some rest, we’ll see each other soon, okay?” Minhyun whispers, as if he was afraid to wake Jonghyun up from this dream.

“Yes,” simply says Jonghyun. He doesn’t have the courage to say anything else, in fear that his voice might crack at any moment.

They let go of each other and Jonghyun smiles one last time at his soulmate. He wants to explode, he wants to tell him how grateful he is, he wants to tell him the truth but he can't. And it kills him to see the boy from Busan waving at him. _I’ll forever remember you Minhyun, I promise._

 

* * *

 

 

 

As soon as Jonghyun came home, he blocked Minhyun’s number. Minhyun had tried to see him, coming at his place, asking for explanations, but Jonghyun would never open the door. How could he when he was in a body of a 50 year-old-woman one day and the body of 30-year-old-male the other? How would he tell him about his condition? Minhyun would call him crazy and would hate him more than he already did. It was useless and he knew it. Weeks passed and Jonghyun never heard of Minhyun again. Jonghyun went back to his usual life, though his thoughts were often interrupted by memories he shared with Minhyun.  

One day though, he went out to make errands. This time, he was a quite good-looking and very tall 20-year-old male. He was looking for instant noodles when he suddenly recognized him. Once again, their eyes locked. He tried to keep his cool and act as if nothing happened, but suddenly he heard that same voice he had heard for the first time weeks ago.

“Hi, my name is Minhyun.”

And his world shattered again. 

**Author's Note:**

> well, 
> 
> at first i wanted this to have a good ending but then thought an open one would be more appropriate? tell me if you want the good ending though i might write it
> 
> please leave kudos and comments, they are always very appreciated!!
> 
> love <3


End file.
